Invisible
by Lupe Pocito Cullen
Summary: One shoot inspirado en la cancion de Taylor Swift- Bella Swan pensaba que era totalmente invisible para Edward Cullen, pero que pasara cuando Bella desida decirle sus sentimientos en un concurso, Edward le correspondera o la odiara?


**Summary: Bella Swan pensaba que era totalmente invisible para Edward Cullen, pero que pasara cuando Bella desida decirle sus sentimientos en un concurso, Edward le correspondera o la odiara?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la grandiosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia, que la disfruten.**

Pov. Bella

Estaba muy nerviosa ya que en pocos minutos haría el peor ridículo en mi vida y delante de todo el alumnado del instituto de Forks. Olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Isabella Swan o Bella para mis amigos. Vive en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en este pueblo el sol casi nunca sale. Yo soy de estatura mediana, ojos chocolates y mi pelo es marrón. Bueno volviendo a la realidad, hoy era el concurso de talentos que el instituto organiza cada año, obviamente yo nunca participaría pero una duende que tengo como amiga me obligo.

_Flashback_

_Estaba sentada en mi mesa habitual con mis amigos Rosalie Hale y su hermano gemelo Jasper Hale, mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon y mi hermano Emmett Swan. Era un dia normal, voltee a ver a la su mesa que quedaba en medio de la cafetería, y ahí estaban los populares Mike Newton, su novia Jessica Stanley, los Denali Irina, Kate y Tanya y por ultimo Edward Cullen alias el dios griego, el era ni tan alto ni tan bajo, cabello cobrizo, nariz perfecta, unos labios que te invitan a probarlos, y unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes. Edward es el mas amable de todo el grupo y por lo que eh visto es muy caballeroso, su novia es Tanya Denali una rubia despampánate, ojos azules, unas curvas muy exageradas, es muy materialista, es todo lo contario de Edward, no se porque todavía están juntos. Yo me mude a Forks hace cinco meses, con mi papa Charlie, ya que mi mama y su esposo Phil andan en una gira, ya que Phil es jugador profesional de beisbol, y hace exactamente cuatro meses entre al instituto, rápidamente Alice se hiso mi amiga, Emmett que es mi hermano siempre vivió con mi papa, mi hermano anda con Rosalie, y Alice con Jasper, yo soy la única soltera del grupo. Yo para Edward soy totalmente invisible, claro con una novia como Tanya quien se fijaría en mí. Estamos juntos en biología pero ni me mira, también lo miro en la biblioteca pero el ni se percata de que yo existo. Sali de mis pensamientos gracias al director_

_-Chicos, como saben todos los años hacemos un concurso de talento, este año será igual, asi que en esta hoja se podrán inscribir, el concurso será en dos semanas-dijo el director y dejo la hoja de inscripciones en una mesa. Todos fueron a anotarse claro yo ni loca me apunto._

_-Vamos Bells anótate tienes una hermosa voz y de seguro vas a ganar-dijo Alice muy emocionada_

_-Ni loca me apunto es para que haga el ridículo-dije con una cara de horror_

_-Vamos Bells de seguro ganarías-dijo Jasper apoyando a su novia lunática, todos asintieron pero yo me negué_

_-Dale, dale, dale hazlo por mi si-dijo Alice poniendo su típica carita de cachorro_

_-Está bien-dije resignada, ella dio unos saltitos-Pero, ¿Qué cantare? _

_-Mmmmm…-dijo Alice pensativamente y después puso una sonrisa en su cara-ya se canta una de las canciones que tu compusiste_

_-¿!Que?-dije horrorizada. Si yo compongo canciones, pero la mayoría son acerca de Edward-ni loca_

_-Vamos Bells es una buena oportunidad para que digas tu sentimientos, además el no se dará cuenta-dijo Emmett calmadamente_

_-Ok-dije en un suspiro para que iba a pelear si ellos iban a ganar_

_-Ya se puedes cantar la de invisible, es muy bonita-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en su cara_

_-Bueno pero si hago el ridículo ustedes me las pagaran-dije apuntándoles con mi dedo y fui a inscribirme a mi fin_

_Fin del flashback_

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando fue mi turno, los chicos me desearon suerte, subí al escenario y le di la melodía de mi canción a Ángela que ella era la que estaba tocando el piano. Me puse en el micrófono sintiendo todas las miradas en mí.

-Esta canción que voy cantar la compuse yo, y se llama invisible-dije en el micrófono, empezaron a tocar las melodías de la canción y me puse a cantar.

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me the way you want her  
but your everything to me

Cante y subí la cabeza y mire que Edward se me quedaba viendo, yo solo pude sonrojarme y le sostuve la mirada mientras cantaba.

I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
Everything that we could be

Edward miro fijamente a Tanya que la tenia a la par con un brazo en el hombro y se lo quito, y me miro fijamente, yo solo segue cantando

I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just Invisible

Like shadows in a fainted light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just want to look in your eyes  
and make you realize

Tanya me fulminaba con la Mirada y Edward solo me miraba fijamente con el seño fruncido para depues mirar a Tanya y despues a mi y sonreirme.

I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you  
Let me want you  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just Invisible

Tanya se levanter y se fue del auditorio, Edward solo la miro y despues a mi, y se fue detras de su novia.

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile

Cante las ultimas letras en un susurro. Termine de cantar y todos aplaudieron y se pararon.

-Gracias-dije y me fui corriendo con lagrimas en mis ojos, de seguro Edward ya se haber dado cuenta que esa cancion era para el, ahora me va a odiar y me va a ignorar olímpicamente.

-Wow, Bells cantastes bellísimo de echo que vas a ganar-dijo Alice y miro mis lagrimas y me miro preocupada-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, es que de seguro Edward ya se dio cuenta de que la canción era para el y me va odiar-dije con la voz quebrada, Alice solo me abrazo pero yo me aleje y me monte en mi camioneta y me fui rumbo a un claro a las afueras de Forks, Alice solo me llamaba pero yo quería estar sola. Me baje de la camioneta y corrí y fue al claro y me derrumbe y me puse a llorar por 20 minutos, después escuche unos pasos, de seguro es Alice, solo nosotras dos sabemos la existencia de este claro.

-Alice, déjame sola por fa-dije con la voz quebrada pero no me hizo caso y camino hasta donde yo estaba

-No soy Alice-dijo una voz aterciopela, era Edward no puede ser el, me pare y si era él, estaba parado enfrente mio, sus ojos brillaban gracias a la luna que iluminaba todo el claro

-¿Qué quieres?-dije viéndolo fijamente, el se acerco a mi y me toco la mejilla, yo solo baje la cabeza sonrojándome pero el me subió la cabeza con su dedo

-A ti-dijo en un susurro y acto seguido me beso dulcemente, sentí una corriente eléctrica, el pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y yo gustosa se lo concedí. Dejo de besarme y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa-Bella, siempre me gustaste pero nunca me atrevi a hablarte

-Pero y Tanya?-dije mirándolo fijamente

-Tanya la conozco desde siempre, ella un dia me pidió ser mi novia y como yo no tenia oportunidad acepte-dijo y vi en sus ojos que decía la verdad-pero hoy cuando te vi cantando crei que esa canción iba dirigida a mi

-Si era para ti-dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Si-dije y lo bese en los labios

-Te amo-susurro en mis labios

-Igual yo

No se si pasaron segundos, minutos, horas. Solo se que estaba besando a Edward, mi novio. Desde este momento yo dejaría de ser _Invisible _.

**Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de Taylor Swift y espero ke lo disfruten**

** Gracias por tu review Lili4ever y gracias la verdad es que me encanto escribirla :)**

**Gracias por su review Ale Cullen Diggory, Katty A Cruz y lizzy cullen.**


End file.
